This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium and a program by which an image can be fetched with a size appropriate to a user.
In recent years, information processing apparatus have come into widespread use. A demand for a portable information processing apparatus that can be used by the user on the road has been intensified. Accordingly, a personal digital assistant (PDA) has come along to the market to satisfy the demand.
Known portable information processing apparatus includes a built-in camera type one which can be utilized as a digital camera. This type of the digital camera can output an image picked up thereby in various output sizes (sizes stored in the memory) which include a standard size and a predetermined size designated by the user.
If a size other than the standard size is designated, then the preview screen size, that is, the size of an image monitored by the digital camera and displayed on an LCD section of the digital camera before the shutter is depressed, becomes different from the thus set output size. As a result, contrary to the expectation of the user, an image which includes an image of surrounding subjects in addition to an intended image or which does not include an intended image of a target subject is likely to be recorded. Thus, the conventional digital camera is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to record an image in a size appropriate to the user.